


那夜的尽头天将亮

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *不想加任何预警，什么ooc什么我流都不要，我要它是存在的，我要它真实发生*推荐BGM：五月天《成名在望》





	那夜的尽头天将亮

羽生结弦站在金博洋的房门口，敲门声后另一端久久没有回音，他低头看向地面，那里甚至不曾透出一丝光来。

 

或许金博洋现在并不想见到自己。

 

他又敲了一次，指节碰撞在冰冷坚硬的门板上，发出闷闷的响声。

 

日本队的房间并不在这一层，他也不能在走廊停留太久，如果被记者或者什么人发现他站在博洋的房间门口，或许会给博洋带来麻烦。

 

声控的走廊灯再一次熄灭，羽生终于败在无声的房间前，抬脚朝着电梯口走去，然而远处的走廊突然亮起来了，随之而来的是热热闹闹的说话声，他们把羽生结弦堵在沉默的黑暗里，寸步难行。

 

他向前快走两步，推开紧急通道的门躲了进去，楼梯里的冷风扑得他打了个哆嗦，他也不敢往下走，怕声音引来好奇心的探查，只能站在门背后倾听走廊上的动静。

 

好冷，他想。

 

他听到有踢踢踏踏的脚步声，听到声控灯开了又关，听到酒店房门沉重而安静地合拢，终于往楼梯下走去。

 

然而在楼梯拐角处，他重新停住了脚步。

 

金博洋就站在那里，抱臂靠着墙，戴着耳机，面无表情地仰头看向墙壁上一方小小的窗户。

 

他突然想起今晚没有月亮，拉上窗帘前羽生只看到天上浓密的乌云，没有月亮。

 

“博洋”，他轻轻地说。

 

金博洋转过头来，双眼慢慢在羽生结弦的身上对焦，然而他没有笑。

 

羽生结弦一句话都说不出来，事实上他也不知道他之前跑去敲金博洋的门是为什么。他们的关系并没有好到可以私下互相拜访的程度，尤其是在这样敏感的时候，换个人可能会以为这是冠军的炫耀。

 

他知道金博洋不会这样想，但是他也不知道自己能说些什么，任何语言在这一刻，在金博洋平静到吓人的眼神中的都显得太过苍白无力。

 

而他甚至不能像昨天的发布会上用一两个傻乎乎的动作去逗笑他的小朋友。

 

所以他走完了剩下的几步楼梯，站在金博洋面前紧紧拥抱他。

 

羽生在颁奖典礼上拥抱了自己的两个对手，此刻，在黑暗的冰冷的没有鲜花掌声的楼梯间，他拥抱了金博洋。

 

金博洋不知道在楼梯间站了多久，浑身冰凉，呼吸也很微弱。羽生结弦疑心自己是在拥抱一块冰，一座雕塑，一个失去了血肉和心跳的什么存在。金博洋毫无反应地任他抱着，衣料的摩擦声带来的回声渐渐平息后，羽生听到了金博洋的耳机里传来漫长的沉默，那沉默让他心头一紧。

 

他想说我也曾经有这样的日子，他想说我看到了你的进步，他想说新赛季的两场节目都非常优秀，他想说没关系这只是开始，他想说……

 

而他什么也没说，羽生回想起这两场比赛后自己看到kc区金博洋疲倦的脸，他累得连一个笑都挤不出来，这让昨晚发布会上的那些轻松和悠闲的时刻像是沙漠中的海市蜃楼一样虚幻而不可触摸。

 

或许他在敲金博洋房门的时候，就只是想要给他一个拥抱，仅此而已，他需要一个拥抱。

 

怀里的雕塑慢慢有了反应，他能感觉到金博洋的手指划过自己背后，然后紧紧抓住自己的衣服；他听到金博洋在他耳边的呼吸声，像是溺水的人好不容易握住空气后近乎窒息般贪婪地呼吸；然后是颤抖，因为寒冷或是其他什么原因，金博洋窝在他的怀里剧烈颤抖着挣扎着。他总算有了自己正在拥抱谁的实感了。

 

羽生将金博洋的头按在自己的怀里，回头去看那小小的窗口。

 

他没有看到月亮，这将会是一个很长，很长的黑暗夜晚。

 

但是太阳总会升起的。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> ps.听说天天表演滑滑了《卧虎藏龙》，真好，我的英雄


End file.
